


Last and Favorite Child

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Agender Character, Free Verse, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: At whom are you looking? Come to fight?
Relationships: Redcloak/Vaarsuvius (Order of the Stick)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Last and Favorite Child

Vaarsuvius of Ivyleaf had not understood

what a familiar was 

before committing

for what manner of wizard is without a familiar? 

But to V's regret

the spirit came 

knowing not only their mind, which was acceptable,

but privy 

to every unspoken emotion, 

which was not.

So V kept it away

as they did everything else

Until they sold their soul

and loved their bird.

"At whom are you looking?" V smirks without teeth

says, "Come to fight?"

Kicks Redcloak's bare foot

off a low table

and crosses unbarred

The priest puts it back

Smokes a small sandberry pipe

all the while

And V knows

it is good to be known

Upon their shoulder Blackwing grazes a side of his beak 

on V's cheek, up and down

as they descend stone steps to long gray grass

'The sea air is good,' he thinks to them, 

"Yes," V shields their eyes from raw midday sun, and says aloud,

"It is good."

"It's good," V sighs in Redcloak's ear

tender embrace, tugging on a goblin Greatclub

little kiss, small murmured voice

goosebumps up V's back

fondled, warmed, 

fingered to rhythmic 

thrumming purr until they snap still 

quiet and face crumpled, hair a mess, squeezing hard 'round a claw 

clipped for the occasion

His lip slurs "Su," on V's flushed face

V breathes

pets the pet knots in his back

mounted and fucked with typical determination

tight laced fingers three and five

And he sleeps, V's up for hours

steaming espresso in hand watches dawn 

through the window

citrus light warming up old pine trees.

Pink eyes swallowing, swallowed by purple, primordial maw

V wanted power, knowing, now 

they want a nap

Contrition

They remember the black dragons, all of them, and Redcloak's goblin justice

makes sense, Ms. Starshine, I have done Evil and nobody would know. As if they didn't even matter—

("V, what are you talking about?")

Since Haley learned where V's trancing at night, she's

bewildered, worried

offended. V loves her in a category her own but

life is complicated. Sometimes

you have to live

Bitterleaf's lost some piss and vinegar

drinks too much, 

Vaarsuvius of Ivyleaf had not understood it

but may yet

V fights hard, trances hard, works hard, still doesn't play enough

they'll get better

they have another 600 years to figure it out.

Rainy and wet, moss swells over the dark trees

Reminds Vaarsuvius of the Great Elven Forest

Mother's last and favorite child, from her last and favorite husband

Now they are homeless, godless,

Closer to home and gods than ever

In spring it's Haley's wedding, Elan wanted falling petals, Vaarsuvius indulges 

more some swaying steps than any dance but 

it's plenty for V

**Author's Note:**

> im king of the mountain and there's nothing you girls can do about it —yao, mulan (1998)


End file.
